


Taiga on ice

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Both boys were training hard for the upcoming qualifications, but while they kept annoying each other they could actually be of more help to each other as they wanted to accept.





	Taiga on ice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all: I am sorry! Srsly I don't know how this happened and I am already super sorry if this seems as weird to everyone as it seems to me, but because I already had the idea I wanted to at least write it down. 
> 
> If you don't like crossovers pls ignore this work. I wrote it out of fun and not to get into fights with another fandom!
> 
> Pls be prepared for spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Pff…”

It was offending without a doubt and Taiga stopped abruptly after his spin, facing the Russian skater which was sharing the ring with him and a few others for their training.

“Any complains?”

Yurio, the young Russian ice skater stood at the side of the ring and it wasn’t the first time that Taiga felt kind of watched by the younger one. With an annoyed look Taiga stopped in front of him with his arms crossed to his chest while the other one gave him an arrogant smile while he put his long blonde strands back into a ponytail.

“I wouldn’t call it complaining, but maybe I’d have some advice for you? I doubt though that you are taking advice from other people.”

“So instead of leaving me alone you just want to get on my nerves, knowing that I am not the type that likes it to get distracted at my training.”

“Mh, is that so? Because I’d say your coach distracts you a lot,” Yurio let out with a lopsided smile and looked over to Shirota, Taiga’s trainer. The man was talking to some other Japanese skaters he was training for the qualifications, but his main focus was Taiga and that not just on the ice, but that was no secret anymore, so it didn’t even bother Taiga that the other one had brought up the topic.

“Whatever, how about you care for your own training for now? I bet you can’t wait to get back into your tight pink outfit and melt more male than female hearts with it.”

“Do I hear a hint of jealously there?”

With an annoyed groan Taiga rolled his eyes at him before he made an attempt to get back to his training, but the younger one pushed himself away from the wall and moved in front of Taiga with a swift step, making the boy stop once more.

“You know, I’ve seen you wearing the same kind of outfits and seducing a lot of people through your performance. But your new image is kind of dark with your short blond hair and black outfits. You are also the first skater I’ve ever seen with a bandana to be honest.”

“It’s called trying something new. We can’t all be the princesses with long blonde hair like you.”

“And here I remember you wearing similar hairstyles and I’ve to say I miss your alluring pink hair the most.”

“If that was supposed to be a compliment I've to tell you that you suck at them.”

“I suck at other things as well and way better.”

There were so many things Taiga could have answered to that, but on the realization what he actually wanted to answer he just turned away and skated back into the middle of the ring even though he could feel the satisfied look of the other one behind him.

***

“You were kind of absentminded today,” Shirota scolded Taiga as the boy had changed into his normal clothes after the training and was now the last person together with his trainer to leave the building. “Could it be that something interesting happened?”

“If you want to change that word into annoying then yes,” Taiga shot back in annoyance. He had succeeded to ignore Yurio for the rest of the training and with the boy leaving the training earlier he didn't run into him in the dressing room either. But his thoughts were at their conversation the whole time and of course Shirota had realized that.

“Could you stop looking at me like that?” Taiga snapped as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked up to his trainer which was waiting at the door with his arms crossed to his chest, leaning back at the wall with a teasing smile.

“Looking at you like what?”

“As if you knew what's going on in my mind! Could you for once pretend to not know what is going on?”

But of course Shirota couldn't, because Taiga was like his living dairy. He knew every page of him by heart and he wasn't able to keep anything a secret from him.

“Mh, maybe I'll try?”

“Try harder, because your effort is not visible at the moment!”

Taiga passed the latter and wanted to push the door open when the latter’s arms landed around his shoulders.

“You want me to distract you instead then?” Shirota whispered in an alluring voice right next to the boy’s ear.

“Not today, I've need to rest. The qualification is in three days already.”

“Oh?”

Taiga's refusal amused Shirota a lot, because it showed him that it was something serious. Taiga wasn't the type to get bothered by things that could disturb his concentration, but this time he was ready to drown in his new “problem” without even hiding it.

“Great, you should really rest a bit! But remember that tomorrow’s training is at 11am!”

“What? It was supposed to be in the afternoon,” Taiga replied confused and turned to face the latter as he backed off again.

“Sorry, forgot to tell you about the sudden change. I'll be a few minutes late, but just start warming up on your own.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Taiga was again not completely present with his thoughts, because the next day's training meant that Yurio would be there again and disturb his concentration.

When Shirota’s hand suddenly landed on his cheek Taiga flinched, realizing that he had spaced out.

“Don't be late, okay?”

“Says the one who already announced he will be late. But I need to train so I won't be late, see you tomorrow.”

He turned around without waiting for a reply, but of course he knew that Shirota once more failed in ignoring how much he could read the boy’s expression and he could almost feel the teasing smile hitting him physically from behind.

“Sweet dreams.”

“I prefer salty!” Taiga yelled back over his shoulder while leaving with fast steps, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep well anyways and dreams were the last thing he needed. Who knew where his thoughts would lead him?

***

His night had been restless and full of weird thoughts. Even while getting into his shoes and walking over to the ring he couldn't get his thoughts straight. Hadn't he talked to Yurio before? Yes he had, a lot! And always they were mocking each other or fighting, but recently something had changed between them Taiga couldn't deny that and something that weird switch between them had been pushed down and made him feel something different.

Absentminded he started warming up in the still empty arena, after all he had almost arrived half an hour too early, because he couldn't sleep anyway.

First a few rounds, then some easy spins and turns, but his body wasn't moving as easy and smooth as he was used to it and he gritted his teeth, getting angry at how easily his concentration was disturbed and that right before such an important qualification.

Without even thinking about preparing his next jump he just tried to make the upcoming spin work with the help of his anger, but of course that try ended with a hard impact on the ice and he cursed, knowing that he shouldn't be that reckless. After all one injury could cost him the next title if he could win against Yurio…

And here his thoughts were back at him and he got back up to continue his warming up right away, hoping that it would distract him.

This time he took a deep breath before he tried another jump and he succeeded, but his landing wasn't as stable as usual. Unsatisfied with his own performance he tried again and again, shaking his head with a low curse before he tried once more.

“You open too fast at the end of the spin.”

The words reached him right after he had jumped and they sounded way too close, which made him turn around faster than he should have and he lost balance, totally messing up the landing. But as expected the person that had spoken up was already right next to him and grabbed him by the wrist before he could fall, pulling him up into a spin through which he found his balance.

But as soon as he came to a hold he ripped his wrist out of the other one’s grip almost violently and made a step back.

“What was that shit, Yurio? That was dangerous! We could have both gotten injured,” Taiga scolded the younger one harshly, but the boy stared back at him with a kind of challenging look, almost as if he didn't care and that was what Taiga hated about him. Without being able to stop himself he made a step forward and grabbed the boy by the collar.

“Is this how previous your career is to you? Playing around and annoying people is more important to you than getting your things together yourself I think!”

“Maybe getting my things together first is exactly what I am doing right now? Because sometimes training isn't working without a stable base, aren't I right?”

What was that feeling about the way Yurio’s look suddenly changed? Taiga felt like he'd seen it before. Like Yurio could read him like an open book and then his look fell on the clock on the wall.

"11.25am…” Taiga let out while looking through the still empty arena. “That bastard tricked me!”

Of course Shirota had come up with something. How could Taiga believe that he would stay out of his personal problems if he could maybe also get something out of it later when things would work out? But now that Taiga realized that he got tricked his mood turned to extremely annoyed and all he wanted to do was get off the ring and yell at Shirota for this weird set up.

But when he tried to walk over to the side Yurio grabbed his wrist again.

“You want to leave your jump like this? There is almost no time left for training anymore, better fix it now.”

“Oh and you are so nice to help me with it? How noble of you!”

“Good that you finally understand that and now do that jump right so that we can work on the rest of your performance as well. It's lacking a lot!”

“You know if you get even cockier I'll make sure to jump right into your face!”

“Depending on your landing I might even appreciate it,” Yurio replied with a lopsided smile on which Taiga turn away from him with an annoyed groan.

“You are not even my trainer or a trainer at all. I'm not sure why I even let you do this…”

“Stop complaining and do it! Maybe then you find out why.”

It wasn't like Taiga wouldn't be able to keep arguing with the other one for an eternity, because Yurio’s replies always had him back into snapping mode in less than a second. But he was tired of his own actions, not wanting to waste his energy with stupid fights anymore, so for now he just went back to his routine to prepare for the jump.

“Wrong,” Yurio said before Taiga even landed and as expected the boy stumbled and almost fell. “Again. And don’t even waste the energy on that snappy comment you have definitely already prepared.”

Taiga’s expression went to offended right away on that, but he couldn’t deny that the other one was right, so he just turned away from him and repeated his jump, but again without success. Three unsteady landings and two falls later, Yurio let out a long sigh and put one of his hands on his forehead, shaking his head.

“Oh I am sorry, am I boring you?” Taiga let out sharply on that reaction as he put his hands to his hips with a pout. “It’s not like I am failing on purpose here.”

“Are you sure?” Yurio let out with a hint of a smile as he skated over to the boy and stopped right next to him with an almost analyzing look which made Taiga feel a little bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Maybe you just want to spend more time with me, so you refuse to get better?”

“Ha? As if!” Taiga let out scandalized and wanted to turn away from the other one to repeat the jump once more, but Yurio grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, moving passed him right towards the center of the arena.

“Watch and learn before you hurt yourself seriously while trying to impress me.”

“I am not here to impress you!” Taiga almost yelled at the other one as he crossed his arms to his chest with another pout, but Yurio ignored him and copied the part from Taiga’s choreography before the jump and even if Taiga tried to not show any interest his eyes were fixed on the other one as he also jumped and landed without a problem.

“You saw the difference?” Yuri asked as he stopped next to the other one again.

“Yes you idiot of course I did. Succeeding and failing a jump isn’t something that is hard to see,” Taiga let out annoyed, obviously more than fed up with the fact that the technique which made him struggle so much was so easy for the other one to perform.

“I meant that technique itself! Don’t tell me you couldn’t tell why I succeeded? You should be on that level to be able to see the difference clearly and see your own mistake.”

Sure he was on that level and for a brief moment he wanted to shot something back at the boy, but then he realized that he hadn’t spent attention. Sure he had watched the jump and he remember Yurio telling him that he opened too fast after it, but he had actually tried to fix that already, but it still wasn't working. What he had been watching though wasn't the technique itself, but Yurio. So he had focused on the boy instead of the actual performance? Why should he?

“So?” Yurio asked slightly entertained as Taiga fell silent with a weird expression on his face.

“Could you show it to me again,” Taiga let out in a low voice on which Yurio cracked a way too wide smile.

“Are you blushing?”

That direct question made Taiga act without thinking and he hit the other one against the shoulder and pushed him back towards the arena center. “Stop talking nonsense and do it. You said you wanted to help me then be helpful and not distracting!”

“Oh, I am distracting? I take that as a compliment.”

“Shut up.”

“As you wish.”

When had the teasing between them had become entertaining instead of annoying? Taiga couldn’t tell, but for now he tried to finally concentrate on the technique as Yurio jumped again.

“Please tell me that you got it this time!” Yurio asked as he stopped in front of him once more and he the look on his face when Taiga gave him a lopsided smile as he moved passed him was priceless.

“Watch and learn,” Taiga repeated Yurio’s words on which the other one also cracked a challenging smile.

“If you screw up I make you treat me for dinner later.”

“Deal.”

For a brief moment Taiga hesitated, but not because he wasn’t confident in finally understanding his mistake, after all he was good in observing, but he should have maybe made another bet, but now it was too late and there was no way he would mess up on purpose.

With way more speed than before he jumped and even though it was hard for him to calculate his landing like that he succeeded and moved steady after the landed graceful on the ice with an almost arrogant look towards the other one. Normally that was Yurio’s look towards him and it took the other one by surprise to see his own method of annoying people directed at himself.

“I see, one jump without problems and you get arrogant,” Yurio let out in a challenging voice as he waited for Taiga to move over to him, but just for a moment longer Taiga moved over the ice as if he wanted to test his patience.

“The speed was the problem,” Taiga let out completely neutral as he kept spinning around, as if he was just warming up for training.

“Bright spark! You are always too careful with your techniques. Sure a high speed before the jumps leads to a higher risk of falling if you can’t land straight, but you have the technique for that already, so there is no need for hesitation. You are the type to learn the best while trying.”

“Oh and you know that so well because?” Taiga asked teasingly as he finally skated a little bit closer to him, but instead of stopping he circled around the other one who got obviously annoyed by the way the boy wouldn’t stop.

“Because I am as good at observing as you are, but it seems you need some more time for being able to challenge other things as well. But that has to wait I guess, after all I’ve to get myself dinner alone tonight.”

That had actually been the part Taiga had regretted in their bet and as he had realized why he thought that way he had finally made up his mind. It wasn’t like he hadn’t realized it earlier, but as always he was careful. He wasn’t just careful with his techniques after all. But waiting for another time to try things wasn’t actually fitting in his training schedule at the moment, so he needed to take on the challenge now and hope that both of them were observing the same thing in each other’s behavior.

When Yurio made a move to get off the ice Taiga finally skated towards him and Yurio got ready to back off as Taiga was still way too fast to stop in front of him, but Taiga didn’t let him and cupped his face as he pushed the other one backwards.

Yurio almost stumbled and grabbed Taiga’s sleeve to not fall, but before he could scold the other one Taiga had pulled him closer and gave him a rushed, but still passionate kiss.

First it seemed like Yurio wanted to struggle and Taiga moved one hand scolding to the other one’s hair and pulled on it on which the other one let out a muffled sound against his lips before Taiga pulled back just enough to be able to speak.

“Don’t even dare to complain now! You have seen this coming even before me. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Who said I would?”

When Taiga wanted to reply he was the one getting pulled into a kiss this time and it didn’t even surprise him when one of Yurio’s hands traveled down his back towards his butt, groping without hesitation.

“I had just planned it differently, you know?”

“Oh let me guess, you wanted to be the one kissing me first, so that I could freak at you. You are extremely masochistic you know that?”

On that Yurio just shrugged with his shoulders and gave the other one an innocent look. “Guess that applies for both of us.”

“Lucky for you or I wouldn’t treat you for dinner even though I’ve won the bet.”

“Oh you do?” Yurio asked way too happy and it almost made Taiga laugh how excited he was all of a sudden, but as much as they were used to each other’s teasing it was definitely easier for both if they learned to act more openly around each other from now on.

“Oh and by the way, next time we need to work on your death drop,” Taiga let out as they moved to the exit of the arena.

“Wow, did you have to choose a technique with such a name? It ruins the atmosphere.”

On that Taiga let out a loud laughter and gave the other one another lopsided smile.

“Who knows, maybe when I help you with that technique we can call it life drop for you, because until now you really seem like dying when you try it.”

This time it was Yurio who pouted, but before he could get offended by that statement Taiga pulled him closer once more and gave him a small peck on the lips before he stepped out the arena, holding his hand out towards Yurio to help him.

“Now you are getting overdramatic,” Yurio scolded him as he took the boy’s hand.

“Oh sorry, that is normally your part I know.”

“Idiot.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
